Hidden
by BookRead
Summary: Four years have passed since the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Harry has been searching for Ginny for three years and now he needs to find her desperately. Will they be together again? And what hidden secrets will be revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**Hidden**

**Chapter 1 – Wake up! It's a Beautiful Morning**

"Harry! Come on we have to go!" Harry Potter awoke with a start as one of his best friends Ron Weasley pounded into his small bedroom.

"You know, when I gave you that key to my flat, I didn't expect you to come and wake me up at unreasonably early hours," the twenty year old grumbled before smiling at his redheaded friend. Four years had passed since the dark lord Voldemort had been killed by Harry in one of the biggest battles in wizarding history. Since then, Ron and Harry's other best friend Hermione had built up a strong relationship with one another and now the two were engaged.

"It was Hermione's idea to get up this early mate. I know how you like to lie in during the holidays, but we've got to go quickly – it could take hours to find her. It's taken us a year to find out where she's gone. Be quick, and Hermione should have breakfast up when you're ready. I'll leave you to get changed."

Ron closed the door behind him as Harry set about combing his still untameable hair, but the young man, formally known as the Boy Who Lived, had his mind elsewhere. Ginny Weasley was Ron's younger sister. She had become distant towards most people after the final battle and had only come home for a few weeks after the end of her seventh year at Hogwarts. Soon after she had left the Weasley family home in the dead of night and had never returned. She didn't tell anyone why she left. Harry knew though. He knew and was afraid to find the redheaded young woman because of that reason. She had run away. No one had known where she was or how she was. At Christmas and birthdays parcels would arrive from the youngest Weasley, but with no return address. The friend's had only discovered where the missing girl was after they had visited Hermione's old friend Victor Krum. She was in Venice. As soon as Ron heard where his sister was staying, the plan had emerged to find her in time for Ron and Hermione's wedding.

Harry came out of his daydream with a start as he heard a knock on his bedroom door.

"Breakfast is ready Harry. Hurry up!" Hermione's voice called out. Harry finished getting ready and devoured the meal that Hermione had made for the three friends. It was going to be a long day.

As the three reached Venice and settled onto one of the city's many water buses, Harry drifted off to sleep.

_It was summer. A glorious and calm summer free from the threat of Voldemort, and Harry was spending the warm summer night with her, Ginny. She had been home for a few weeks, which Harry could only describe as pure bliss. Days were spent keeping their precious relationship hidden - not because of a threat to their lives this time, but because of their need for privacy. Harry still was the Chosen One after all, and while a year had passed since Voldemort's defeat, the media still followed him around during auror training, outings with friends and other times as well. Harry and Ginny's relationship had been developing over the year, and soon it would be time for them to move forwards, but not quite yet. They had connected in many ways over the past year, and soon they were going to take the final step, marriage. They had to tell people about their relationship soon. For now they kept it a secret. She wore the ring on her wedding finger – a simple silver ring with diamond and onyx stones set in the sparkling metal concealed by a glamour charm. In Harry's eyes it was perfect, just like her. They walked together in the orchard where they had played Quidditch with her brothers just a few short hours ago. Hand in hand they silently sat by one of the trees afraid of being caught. He kissed her hand softly, and her smile glowed in the darkness. Her eyes twinkled in the moonlight. Everything was perfect. _

_"You're beautiful." He whispered as he brushed her soft red hair away from her chocolate coloured eyes. She leaned close to him and whispered in his ear sending shivers down his spine. _

_"If I am so beautiful how come we are still hiding?" Ginny asked looking deep into Harry's eyes as if searching for an answer._

_"We aren't hiding," Harry said cautiously. "We're just protecting our privacy. I like being able to walk along a beach somewhere without having anyone follow us. I like sneaking you into my flat and not having people spy on us trying to find out what we're up to. I like the way things are at the moment." _

_"You know that we can't keep this relationship a secret for much longer." She examined his fingers that were intertwined with hers before looking into the bright green eyes of her love. "Mum will be mad that we've kept this a secret from her for this long. And let's not forget that when we do tell her we'll have the wedding to plan." _

_"I just want us to have a few more weeks to ourselves with no one interfering or anything. You saw how all your brothers acted when they found out about Ron and Hermione. They wouldn't leave them alone!" Harry watched helplessly as Ginny stood up and brushed herself off before turning to him with anger flashing in her eyes _

_"So the reason we have to be so secretive and deceitful is because you are afraid of my brothers?" she asked in a deadly whisper. Harry tried to explain, but Ginny spoke over him. "You have faced Voldemort, but cannot face my brothers? It seems clear to me that you pride yourself over our relationship!" _

_"Ginny, will you let me talk!" Harry shouted losing his temper. _

_"Harry I have let you make decisions to do with our relationship even before it was a relationship. For once couldn't you give me this one thing? I just want to be out in the open. I don't want to hide any more. Would that be so bad?"_

_"Why can't you just shut up and listen?" Harry exclaimed loudly. Silence fell over the orchard, and Ginny glared at him angrily. "I just want a few more weeks of peace. Can't you at least give me that?" _

_"I'll tell you what Harry; I'll give you a lot more time than a few more weeks." She threw the ring he had given her to the ground at his feet. "I have waited for you twice before, and I am not going through all that pain again."_

_"Ginny, come back!" Harry called, but she continued to storm off towards the house. _

Harry awoke suddenly feeling tears burning his eyes. That day had haunted him since she had left. He had given her just a few minutes to cool off before he went back to the house, but by the time he had gotten back, she had disappeared, and her room was empty. She left a note which explained her intention to create her own legacy in this world and said goodbye. Harry had hoped she would return, but she never did. After waiting so long Harry was now searching for her. One question kept on running through his mind every time he thought of how he might find her; would they ever be together again?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hidden**

**Chapter 2 – What if…**

Ginny Weasley sat in her small apartment's kitchen contemplating the heavy letter made out of parchment lying on the mahogany table. A large barn owl sat across from her waiting for her reply. Outside the window the muggles of the Venetian island Burano were selling lace to tourists and repainting their brightly coloured houses unaware of the battle that raged inside the mind of the young redheaded woman who worked for Lucia in the islands main inn. Ginny was a witch but it had been three years since she had lived close to others of her kind. It had been three long and painful years since she had seen her family. She sent them presents every year but had made sure that they couldn't send her any. She refused to be found. But now she was being asked to put herself in a place where anyone could easily find her and Ginny had little choice but to go. Minerva McGonagall had sent her a request. She wanted Ginny to go back to Hogwarts. McGonagall had decided – after five years of being headmistress and Transfiguration teacher – to hire a new transfiguration professor, to hire Ginny.

"What does your letter say that concerns you so?" A tall and round Italian woman asked the red headed girl as she walked into the kitchen. The woman was Lucinda, a barmaid who had taken Ginny under her wing when the girl, aged seventeen at the time, had ran away to Italy without thinking much about it. Lucinda had given Ginny a job at her bar and a place to stay in the apartment above it. The older woman had helped Ginny through tough times as if she was family and Ginny owed her a lot.

"You haven't even touched your breakfast and you haven't said a word since that letter arrived. Is it because it came with one of those owls?"

"I just wasn't expecting any letters." Ginny murmured.

"You mean not from your kind. Not from a witch or wizard. Is it from your family?" Lucinda questioned, gathering the dishes that were on the table.

"No. I've been offered a job."

"That's good. You will be able to re-enter your wizarding community and maybe make some friends your own age. You can't keep your barriers up forever." Lucinda smiled.

"You know if anyone hears us talking casually about wizards we might be in a lot of trouble." Ginny laughed. "You would probably get away with it being a squib though."

"Yes. What sort of job?" chuckled Lucinda.

"They want me to be a teacher." Ginny muttered in a distant voice. "They want me to go back to Britain. I don't really want to do it but I don't think I have much of a choice."

"Then I suppose you must go." said Lucinda. "After all, what is the worst that could happen?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hidden**

**Chapter 3 – The Winner Takes It All**

"Look! That one's name means Shop of Masks!" Hermione exclaimed and Ron pointed out another shop for her to translate the name of.

"It shows how bored we all are if we're translating shop's names. Maybe we should find a place to stay for the night." Harry suggested as the three exhausted friends wondered along the streets of the Venetian island Burano. Their attempts to find the missing youngest Weasley had been futile and evening was approaching fast. They had already missed their last chance to go back to the main island on the Vaporeta, which translated as water bus according to Hermione.

"While we're searching why don't you take a turn?" Ron suggested to his friend but Harry wasn't listening. He was watching a little redheaded toddler, who reminded him strangely of Ginny, crawl alongside the canal with a little Papillion dog making sure she didn't fall in. Suddenly an old woman came rushing out of a building painted mint green with delicate red roses painted on.

"Little Elle! What have you been told about going outside without your mother? She'll be worried sick about you! No matter what you may think you are still only a baby." The woman picked up the baby and rushed back into the green building murmuring in Italian with the dog at her heels.

"What's that shop's name?" Harry asked.

"That would be…" Hermione murmured as she flicked through her guide to Italian. "Julietta's Inn. We should check it out; see if it would be a good place to stay. At least we could get some food."

"Yeah it smells delicious in there." Ron said practically drooling because of the enticing smells emanating from the inn.

"Come on, let's go!" suggested Harry, already halfway to the inn.

It was crowded inside the inn with several people crammed around each small table. After spending a short time tying to reach the bar by pushing their way through the crowds the small group reached the counter. The woman they had seen earlier greeted them cheerfully in Italian.

"Do you speak English?" Hermione asked politely.

"Ah yes, I do. I should have guessed that you were English as your skin is too pale to belong here. Your country rarely sees the sun as we do in Italy. Perhaps this is why you visit?" The old woman's eye twinkled as if she knew everything. Watching her gave Harry a strange feeling, like he had once gotten from his old teacher Professor Albus Dumbledore. It was as if the woman knew everything.

"Actually we're looking for my sister. We heard she was staying somewhere near here from a friend of ours. You haven't seen her at all have you?" asked Ron, the hope of finding Ginny bright in his eyes.

"I wouldn't know if I have seen her or not as I do not know her name. What would it be?"

"Her name is Ginny Weasley. She's got fiery red hair, freckles-"

"Yes, yes. I know her. What would you be wanting her for?" the woman interrupted Harry's description.

"Why do you want to know?" Ron questioned angrily finally letting his frustration get the better of him.

"Here on the island we protect our own and those in need." The woman said simply. "A small child can go out on the street and not worry about falling in the canal because someone will always be there to catch them. Likewise a young woman can come here seeking a place to hide from her world and she will be welcomed."

"So you're trying to protect her?" Harry asked slowly and he received a sharp nod from the old woman. "But we're her friends, her family. Why does she need protection from us?"

"Sometimes hurt can be unintentional and besides she is not here." The woman held up a wrinkled hand to the trio as they all cried out in anger.

"Well?" An angry Ron demanded but he only received a raised eyebrow. "Where is she?"

"She has been asked about a job and will be gone quite a while. I expect that she may be leaving the island for the job once she returns. You may all stay here tonight and you can go in the morning." The old woman said. Hermione, relieved to know that they were slightly closer to knowing where Ginny had been, was eager to rest even if her companions were not.

"How much will we pay you?" she asked searching her purse.

"You look like you need more rest than I need money and besides I like having the inn full. My usual lodger is away. You can spend one night here for free. Any longer and I will either have to charge you or have you work shifts in the bar. Breakfast is at 8 o'clock." The woman told them as they were led up a narrow flight of stairs.

"Do you think she might come here at some point, Mrs…" Harry trailed off suddenly realising that he didn't know the name of the inn keeper.

"My name is Lucinda."

"But it's Julietta's inn." A confused Ron said.

"That was my mother's name." stated Lucinda continuing up the stairs.

"But do you think she'll come here Lucinda?" Harry asked again. Lucinda turned around suddenly causing them all to crash into one another.

"If she does turn up it will be up to her if she sees you. She has mysterious ways of only turning up when she wants you to see her. I wouldn't stay up all night expecting her if I were any of you." Lucinda led them to the landing of the upper floor. "Now the lady can stay in here," she showed Hermione into a reasonably sized room with pale yellow on the walls and cream furniture. "And this room here," she led Ron and Harry to the next room along which had a deep carpet and more cream furniture. "It is for you gentlemen. Enjoy your rest."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hidden**

**Okay, this is the first time I've spoken to the readers of hidden so I'll start by saying hiya and sorry for not updating in ages. Hopefully you all can forgive me and will enjoy this chapter and review afterwards! **

**Chapter Three – Secret**

Harry rushed to finish his breakfast a few weeks later desperately needing something to eat and probably a shower but not having enough time to do everything so he was compromising. He was eating dry cereal while attempting to make himself look more presentable having already showered while brushing his teeth. He frowned as he caught himself smiling at the memory of the last time he'd been in such a rush. He'd been with Ginny at the time and her parents had trusted him to keep an eye on her while they went to visit Bill and Fleur just before Christmas one year. He'd ended up late for auror training that day.

The man sighed. Thinking about Ginny wasn't a good way to start the day. While he, Ron and Hermione slept it appeared that Ginny had cleared out what must have been her stuff and had left. The woman who owned the inn refused to tell them much more than that. Harry remembered the frustrated feeling that had taken over him when he'd found out she'd slipped through his fingers once again. It had been accompanied by another feeling that worried him more; loss. For some reason losing her when she was that close made it all seem so final to Harry. Like it really was the end of any chance he had had to be with her.

Rushing along the halls of Hogwarts, Harry found himself overtaken by amazement once again at how different it looked when it was empty. Shortly after Ginny had ran away Harry's life had gone from bad to worse. Part of auror training involved assisting on some missions. Harry and some fully trained aurors had gone to the south of England somewhere. Old death eaters - trying to rekindle the flame of fear the absence of Voldemort had quenched - ambushed them. Everyone present had gotten injured with one fatality. Though the death eaters had been captured it wasn't enough to cover the loss of a fellow auror named Dave Kinkade. All aurors involved in the mission had been given time off even Harry. Shortly after that McGonagall had come to see him to offer him the job of Defence against the Dark Arts professor. He'd taken it – just for the year – and then he'd never gone back to being an auror.

Harry sat down on his usual chair in the staff room after greeting the other teachers. McGonagall sat down at the top of the room ready to make her usual announcements.

"I have decided to step down as Transfiguration professor so we will be having a new member of staff this year." She announced to the room.

"About time. I thought you'd work yourself to death!" Flitwick announced.

"Yes. She's younger than we usually take on, about your age Harry. She also won't be coming here alone."

"So where is this mysterious young woman?" Hagrid asked.

"And what do you mean she won't be alone?" There was a knock on the door and a beautiful young woman walked through the door.

"Sorry I'm late." She had a beautiful voice. She was beautiful and all too familiar.

"Ginny!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hidden**

**So did any of you guess what was meant by "won't be coming here alone"? Tell me if you did! This time I managed not tot leave my update for ages so I hope you enjoy it. **

**Chapter 5 – In My World**

Harry stared open-mouthed at the beautiful red headed woman who was apparently going to become transfiguration teacher. He wasn't alone – quite a few of the teachers were still in regular contact with her family so they were jus as shocked as he was.

"I'm sure most of you will remember Miss Ginny Weasley. She was a seventh year three years ago." Said McGonagall brightly. "Are you both settled in?" She asked Ginny.

"A few minor problems but I'm sure we'll adjust." The young woman replied sitting on the smallest armchair next to McGonagall. She brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and Harry frowned. He had first thought that she looked almost exactly the same but now he noticed several differences. He had rarely seen her tired before but now she looked exhausted. She looked older than she should – it had only been three years.

"We?" Madam Pomfrey voiced the question that was running through everyone's mind. Ginny paled slightly at the question but nodded. There was a soft knock at the door and Ginny opened it. A little red headed girl rushed in and Harry had a sudden flash of recognition. It was the little toddler he had watched when they were looking for Ginny in Venice. She tugged on Ginny's jeans and she was lifted onto Ginny's lap where she settled down and started to suck her thumb as she watched all of the people in the staff room.

"We." Ginny stated simply beginning to plait the toddler's hair.

"Naturally with such a small child Ginny won't be able to do some things, she'll have to miss most night rounds and occasionally we may have to take turns to cover her classes if her daughter happens to get ill. But seeing as I remember how good her transfiguration grades were, and how desperate I was to find a decent teacher, I thought she would still be suitable for the position."

"I don't want to cause trouble. We can go if this is going to be a problem."

"I'm happy with yeh here Ginny. An' look at 'er, she's beautiful." Said Hagrid joyfully, waving at the toddler who waved back.

"If that's everything we can finish this meeting." McGonagall announced and they all left. Ginny picked up her little girl rushed off through the door with Harry racing after her.

"Ginny wait up!" he shouted but she continued to race off. He almost reached her but she slammed her office door in his face. After a few minutes of knocking and shouting at her to open the door I finally opened and Ginny walked out. She put a finger to her lips silencing him and closed the door behind her.

"Elle's asleep and I don't want her waking." She whispered in explanation.

"Can you explain to me what is going on?"

**So how did you like it? Review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hidden**

**This is a very short chapter, extremely short. My mind wasn't working properly and I wanted it out quickly. So here you go.**

**Chapter 6 – Killing Me Softly**

Ginny stared at Harry remembering every detail of him. He had barely changed. Finally she sighed.

"McGonagall asked me to work for her and I agreed. It's as simple as that." She whispered not looking at him.

"As simple as that! Ginny we searched for you for ages. Our owls come back with the letters we send you and then when we come close to finding you you're gone again!" He took a deep breath trying to calm himself before going on. "And suddenly you've got a daughter." Harry sighed - she'd had someone else, she'd moved on when he hadn't.

"I didn't want to be found and it's not sudden that I've got a daughter. Elle is two."

"Have you told your family that you're back yet?" Harry asked his eyes closed.

"No. I'm not planning to. I didn't want most people knowing I was back. And anyway, since when has it been your business what I do with my life?"

"You've been missing for three years and you come back with a baby pretending everything is alright!" Harry yelled.

"What does me being a mother change?" She shouted back. Suddenly Ginny's wand blazed a bright white. "Now if you'll excuse me my daughter is awake."

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter took ages to write but I think it may be my new favourite. This could be because it finally has some decent romance in it. I wonder who it could be between?**

**Chapter 7 – Did Ya Think**

The new term rolled around quicker than Harry had expected and he had still not written to Ron or his family to tell them that Ginny had come back. He doubted that Ginny had written to them either but he had decided that was her business. He hadn't spoken to her much since their first argument – every time he did hey seemed to fight some more. The arguments were mainly about why she'd never come back, who the father of Ginny's daughter, Elle, was and why was Harry so interfering. No answers had been found for the first two arguments as Ginny kept her mouth shut about what had happened to her while she'd been away. Harry thought he knew the answer as to why he was so interfering but he wasn't going to tell her it.

Ginny rarely came to meals so he didn't have to see much of her. Most of the other teachers seemed to expect this though, saying a young mother would have to plan her days around her child. The little girl seemed to have grown rather attached to Hagrid though – the only times Harry had seen Elle without her mother was when she was toddling after the care of magical creatures teacher.

As the second week rolled into the first Harry had settled back into his teaching routine and was happily entertaining his students once again. He sat marking some sixth year essays when he heard a knock at the door. Knowing exactly who it was, Harry smirked.

"Come in, but I'm not going to give you your essays back early even if I have marked them." Two of Harry's sixth year students, Mark Willows and Jacob Todd, entered the room.

"We didn't come here about our essays Professor." The first one said innocently.

"But if you've marked them we'd happily take hem off your hands." Said the other.

"Alright if you're not here for your essays, what do you both want?"

Jacob Todd reached behind him and herded a small girl with red hair in pigtails into Harry's room.

"We found her wandering about the halls and we couldn't find Professor Weasley to give her back. Yours was the closest classroom."

"We can't look after her because we've Quidditch practice so we thought we'd bring her to you. Can you give her back to Professor Weasley when you see her?"

"Right," Harry said slowly but the boys were already one. He was left with little Elle staring up at him staying utterly silent. "Do you know any good games Elle?" he asked and the girl smiled mischievously at him.

Hours later Harry was forced to stop searching for Ele, who he was playing Hide and Seek with, to answer the door of is office where someone was pounding furiously on it.

"Is Elle here?" Ginny asked as soon as the door was open. She marched into the room and looked about.

"She's here somewhere but I haven't found her yet." Catching the look Ginny was giving him he explained about their game. "Do you know I haven't heard her say one word since she got here?"

"Of course not. She doesn't speak." Ginny told him from the floor where she was crawling about looking for her daughter.

"She doesn't speak?"

"There's nothing wrong with her but she just doesn't speak." Ginny stood and then walked over to Harry's desk and opened the biggest drawer. Inside, curled up tightly and fast asleep, was Elle. "Found her." The young mother whispered as she lifted her daughter out of the drawer without waking her up.

"How in the world did she get in there?" He took Elle out of Ginny's arms, murmuring that he'd carry her if Ginny would open the doors for him.

"She's very good at keeping quiet and fitting into small spaces. I wish she'd been this quiet before she was born – it would have been an easy pregnancy."

They reached Ginny's office and Harry was led into a small room where it was obvious Elle stayed there. Ginny waved her wand at her daughter who was instantly in her pyjamas as Harry laid her onto her bed. Another wave of Ginny's wand had the girl tucked in with a small nightlight glowing softly above Elle.

"So it wasn't an easy pregnancy?" Harry asked once Ginny had offered him a seat I her office and a glass of wine.

"It was probably easier than it could have been but it wasn't very comfortable. You've seen how she likes to run around – it was the same before she was born. She rarely kept still."

"That must've been fun." Harry chuckled, pleased that they seemed o finally be on speaking terms again.

"Oh yes. You've never felt fun until you've been on a crowded Spanish bus in the blistering heat when you feel like your going to throw up every five seconds." Ginny muttered.

"You've done well. I don't think most girls could've handled being a mother so young, especially with out a father in the picture."

"Oh Harry." Ginny groaned. "Do we have to talk about the father when we haven't started arguing for once?"

"I just don't understand how he isn't here with you. How could he abandon you?"

"He didn't. I'd left where he was before I found out about Elle. I was too scared to go back. Only two people in the whole world know who Elle's dad is and that's the way I like it." Ginny took a sip of her wine. "I'll make you a deal." She said suddenly.

"Oh?"

"When Elle knows, I'll find her father and tell him. Then I'll tell you."

"So when are you going to let Elle know?" Harry asked.

"I don't know yet." The pair fell into silence once again but it wasn't an uncomfortable sort of silence.

"Are you ever going to let your family know you're here?" asked Harry.

"I'll probably give in at some point. I'm just afraid that mum'll be disappointed with me about Elle." She paused. "Why do you want me to see them so badly?" Harry watched her as she stared into the fire waiting for his answer.

"Your mum will just be happy to see you. Everyone will. They've all missed you as much as you've probably missed them." He smiled as a small smile lit her face. "And Ron and Hermione really want you to come to their wedding. They'll kill me if I throw away their chance of having you there."

"They're finally getting married?"

"Yeah. About time, don't you think?" Ginny smiled at him again and Harry couldn't help hoping that maybe things might get back to the way they had been between them before.

A while later Ginny was showing Harry to the door. They both were giggling happily having had too much to drink.

"Come to Sunday dinner with me at your parents' house. We're allowed to bring a friend. Your mum still cooks for an army so you could bring Elle too."

"That sound rather like a date Mr Potter." Ginny giggled again.

"It only has to be a date if you want it to be Miss Weasley." Harry – slightly more sober than the red headed girl – whispered huskily. Their eyes met and their lips met in a kiss that soon turned into several more.

**So did you all guess who it was between? Cookies to all reviewers and brownies to all readers! Hope you liked it and review if you want more! ENJOY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I got this one out quite quickly, aren't you proud? I've had many reviews with most of them assuming Harry is Elle's father and asking why harry doesn't realise this. I'd like to state that I have ever said that Elle is Harry's daughter - she's two and Ginny's been away three years. Isn't it possible that she isn't Harry's? hehe I'm evil. READ ON AND REVIEW! **

**Chapter 8 – Misunderstood **

Harry awoke early the next morning to see Ginny returning to the room fully dressed.

"Finally – you're awake!" she laughed.

"I'm sorry but I was having the most wonderful dream where I spent the night with a girl I think I'm in love with. Oh wait that was last night." Ginny laughed before ordering him to get up while she sorted two year old Elle out.

"What time is it?" Harry asked once he came through to her office where Ginny was playing Snakes and Ladders with her daughter.

"Nearly twelve. And down the shoot I go."

"Twelve? We have to be at the Burrow at twelve. Come on, let's go!" He exclaimed picking Elle up and putting on her shoes.

"Hold on, I never said I was going to come!" Ginny yelped as Harry forced her shoes on her feet as well.

"Elle, do you want to come for lunch with me?" Harry asked the little girl he was still carrying. She nodded and Ginny gave in.

"You go through the floo first with Elle." Ginny suggested.

"And give you time to change your mind – I don't think so." He laughed at her as she snapped her fingers saying he always wrecked her evil plans.

"You'll have Elle – you know I don't like leaving her alone for too long. I promise I'll come straight after you."

Harry arrived at the Burrow a little bit late with Elle in his arms only to find two redheads and a bushy haired witch staring at him.

"She's a bit young for you isn't she mate?" His best friend Ron joked patting him on the shoulder.

"I told her mum I'd bring her first. She should be arriving soon."

"She looks familiar." The bushy haired witch, Hermione, peered at the little girl who was now struggling against Harry's hold to go exploring. "It's that little girl from Italy!" Hermione suddenly exclaimed.

"So you've finally brought someone to Sunday lunch Harry." Molly Weasley welcomed him with a hug. "Although I'm not sure I'd advise getting involved with a single mother. It is a signal as to what they might be like."

"I told you this was a bad idea Harry." Harry flinched as he heard Ginny's voice from the fireplace. She walked over and removed the struggling Elle from his arms. "I'll go."

"Ginny?" The other three people in the room exclaimed in shock.

"Surprise. I'm back." Ginny announced before heading for the floo. Harry grabbed her hand to stop her leaving.

"I'm not going to let you leave Ginny." He murmured out of the side of his mouth before leaning down to Elle's level. "You still want to have lunch with me, don't you Elle?" Receiving a nod, Ginny sighed defeated.

"Fine but I'm not happy." Hearing that they were staying Elle resumed struggling and was finally put down to run off somewhere.

Conversation was strained during the beginning of lunch with Ginny avoiding answering questions over how she got Elle and where she had been and everyone else at the table – with the exception of Elle and Harry – refusing to stop the questioning and staring at the long lost Weasley daughter. By the time they reached the main course Ginny was speaking to no one and Harry was beginning to regret forcing her into this so soon. They still hadn't discussed where they stood with one another and so far Harry had managed to make it seem like nothing had happened between them but it worried him that Ginny didn't correct him. Mrs Weasley – who seemed to have caught on to her daughter's discomfort – managed to redirect conversation by asking Ginny how much meat she should give Elle.

"Just give me my plate of whatever you want to give me and a second plate. She'll eat what I give her." Ginny answered watching Elle as she copied two of her older cousins, Bill and Fleur's oldest sons Jeremy and Pierre, by tapping her cutlery together.

"But that means your eating a smaller portion dear." Arthur Weasley said with a confused look on his face.

"I'm fine with that."

"Boys use your cutlery properly!" Fleur ordered her sons.

"The baby's doing it!" Jeremy said as if that made everything alright. Harry chuckled at the look the little girl gave her new cousin when he said that.

"Elle," Ginny said watching her daughter. The toddler gave an innocent smile as she continued to tap her cutlery together. "Stop that." Elle put down her cutler and threw herself back in her chair with a silent huff. Molly put a plate in front of everyone piled with slices of lamb which Ginny counted before asking Elle how many she'd like.

"I've got five slices of lamb here. How many do you want?" Elle held up two fingers and clapped her hands together as they were put on her plate. She then pointed to the vegetables she wanted as everyone passed them round the table.

"She's very grown up." Fred announced with awe as he watched his newly found niece.

"Don't say that – it makes me feel old." Ginny laughed. After that everyone who was around the table relaxed and went on to conversations that didn't anger people.

Finally full everyone made there way to the living room where Ginny caught up with Hermione, Fleur, Fred's wife Angelina and her mum as they were the only other women present. Harry smiled as he watched her before allowing himself to be drawn into a conversation with Charlie and the twins on which Quidditch team was better. There was a knock at the door which Mr Weasley answered and Percy – the only Weasley brother who had been missing – entered the room. Elle – who was running away from her cousins while they were playing chasies – crashed into him. Giggling silently she picked herself up and hid behind Ginny.

"Ah the lost daughter returns." Percy sneered. "Aren't you going to give me a hug?" he demanded as Ginny continued to stare at him.

"Percy, stop being a git and just be happy she's back." Charlie suggested.

"Is that a baby?"

Harry couldn't help himself and started laughing at the look Elle was giving Percy – it was the same one she'd given Jeremy when he'd called her a baby.

"She's a toddler. She gets angry if you call her a baby." Ginny smiled at her daughter before gently pushing her back to her new cousins.

"You had a baby. How could you be so stupid? Do you know what that'll do for your future? My sister's a slut!" Harry saw the anger in Ginny's eyes as she stormed up to her brother and managed to stop her from hitting him but personally he felt he should just let her go – Percy deserved what she gave for that comment. Realising that she wasn't getting anywhere Ginny stormed over to Elle and picked her up. Elle struggled to be put down but looked quite surprised when she was placed back on the floor.

"I'm going – I refuse to be called a slut by someone who doesn't know about what I've been through. Harry, can you take Elle back to Hogwarts later?" Harry nodded and Ginny flooed herself out of the Burrow. Coming out of his shock he asked Molly if she'd mind watching Elle while he went to check on Ginny. He threw the floo powder into the fire.

"Hogwarts!"

**REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'll finally put people out of their misery – this is the chapter where we find out who the father is! Terribly soppy though. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 9 – When it All Falls Apart**

Harry looked around as the floo fire fizzled out around him. Ginny wasn't there but he could hear a soft snuffling sound. Harry felt anger charge through him as he realised that Percy must've made her cry. After a few moments of looking he found her curled up next to Elle's bed, holding one of her daughter's stuffed animals and staring into space trying to stop the tears from running down her face. Harry crouched in front of her and her gaze shifted to his face.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." He lied, wiping her tears away. "He shouldn't have said that. I hate to think what the rest of your brothers are doing to him for making you leave."

"I'm not crying because it was Percy that said it. I would have just hit him if it was." She paused and clutched the toy she was holding closer to her. "Why did he have to say that in particular?"

"I don't know."

"Why did he have to say the one thing that I kept calling myself all through my pregnancy?"

"You shouldn't have called yourself that because it's not true." Harry told her firmly.

"I was stupid. Not only was I seeing you secretly I ran away when I didn't get my way and I didn't even come back when I knew what was wrong with me."

"Ginny, what are you talking about?"

"Didn't you even think that Elle might be yours?"

"Mine?"

"You're the only person I've ever been with, of course she's yours."

"But she's two and you were away three years."

"She's almost three." Ginny said blankly.

"Why didn't you come back then? Why did you let me think you'd been with someone else?"

"Because I was scared Harry, and I was too proud to admit how stupid I had been! If I had come back it would have forced our relationship into the open when you'd made it clear that you weren't ready." She shouted, "I was scared you'd make me get rid of her or you wouldn't stay with me. So I stayed away. I hoped that if I ever came back I could make it seem like I'd just had a fling with a meaningless guy." The pair was silent for a while with Harry trying to work out what exactly had just happened. Realising what this meant he kissed Ginny forcefully on the lips. Suddenly very happy he started to laugh at the shocked expression on Ginny's face.

"It's kind of funny how much time we could have saved if I hadn't been so stupid." He chuckled. "How come you're telling me this now? I thought you'd wait until Elle knew."

"She does. Why do you think I was so happy this morning? She said her first words "Harry daddy?" I told her to keep quiet for a little while longer."

"You weren't going to tell me."

"Forgive me for being scared Harry but you could have rejected me. I couldn't have taken it after beginning to hope that we might be together again."

"I'm not about to reject you Ginny. I'm in love with you. I have been since I was sixteen." He lifted her up and carried her to her room.

"You're beautiful." Harry murmured a few hours later stroking the side of Ginny's face.

"We should really get up and go get Elle." Ginny chuckled softly, her eyes still closed as she lay against Harry. Yawning she got up only to be pulled back down to Harry. He kissed her neck before handing her a beautiful ring.

"Marry me?"

"Yes"

**So how did you like it? I'll make a sequel if I get enough reviews. Review please!**


End file.
